Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state illuminator.
Description of Related Art
By exploiting the binocular parallax of humans, a stereoscopic display device provides two slightly different images to respective left and right eyes of an observer, so as to generate a stereoscopic image. According to the various ways for providing the different images, the general stereoscopic display technologies include a polarization 3D technology, an anaglyphic 3D technology, and a wavelength multiplexing 3D technology.
The stereoscopic display device with the wavelength multiplexing technology generates a stereoscopic image by providing images with different wavelength ranges to observers. The general color display device produces various colors in the color space by mixing the additive primary colors, i.e. red (R), green (G), and blue (B). Therefore, the stereoscopic display device with the wavelength multiplexing technology can separately produce left-eye images with a set of primary colors R1, G1, and B1, and right-eye images with the other set of primary colors R2, G2, and B2.
The conventional stereoscopic display device with the wavelength multiplexing technology produces two sets of three primary colors by using two light sources, which are often lasers. However, the lasers have poor efficiency at the range of green rays, and the prices of the lasers are high so as to significantly increase the cost of the light sources.